


Глубокий тусклый свет

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon, драма, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Как Частити появилась у Бэрбоунов и какое впечатление произвела на Криденса.





	Глубокий тусклый свет

Мама — натура деятельная, ведёт активную переписку, на конвертах пёстрые марки со всего света. Обязательно кто-нибудь да позовёт в гости, и вот она уезжает, порой даже надолго. Последние наставления, сухое прощание, дверь захлопнулась — и в затхлом здании церкви дышится легче. Счастливого пути, мама, и не возвращайся никогда.

Про себя Криденс всё ещё зовёт Мэри Лу мамой, по привычке, вслух уже не решается. Ведь если случайно оговорится, может услышать резкое: «Я тебе не мать, для тебя я госпожа Бэрбоун». Мама, мама, мама, забавно, ведь восемь лет назад она так долго внушала ему это нежное обращение. Может, Криденс вырос из него, как из старых одёжек?

Криденс балансирует над пропастью, словно под подошвами проволока или под задницей одноколёсный велосипед. Был бы тем циркачом с яркой афиши — были бы аплодисменты, а так одни затрещины. У мамы сложный характер, вот и подстраивайся, вот и угадывай, как извернуться.

Сейчас Криденс один и свободен, даже когда над ним нависают люди. Община следит, даже в деревянных прожилках стен всё видятся глаза. Мистера Бронсона он уже перерос, а тот всё треплет за щёку. Непременно с шуткой: «Ух, какие скулы, чуть не порезался!» Думает, на сотый раз будет смешно.

— Ну что, мама за старшего оставила?

— Нет.

— Ох, не к добру это! Я в четырнадцать лет уже работал, и ты здоровый мужик. Вот привыкнешь к маминой юбке, а кто воевать пойдёт?

Мистеру Бронсону не терпится снова на войну. С немцами, с ведьмами, неважно, была бы свежая кровь.

Мама уехала, но всё идёт по расписанию. Мир не сдвинулся с места, беспризорники по-прежнему любят их наваристый овощной суп, община всё ещё верит в могучую силу печатного слова, в то, что листовки помогут всё изменить. Утром привычные процедуры, днём дело за делом, вот и вечер. Воспоминания тянут в пёстрые сны.

В детстве Криденс в красках представлял, как мама спасает его от ведьм. Рубит скрюченные руки, разбивает косматые головы. Ведьмы чуть не принесли его в жертву. Любили они это дело — потрошить, вырывать, пускать кровь. Мама показывала рисунок из ведьмовской книги: глаза, когти, языки, шерсть и кровь животных — а что там дальше, представить страшно.

Мама спасла Криденса и стала всем его миром. Раньше казалось — заполнила светом, теперь же обрушилась тучей, отравила собой, возможно навечно.

День, второй, седьмой, от радости нет им счёту. Новый день. Внизу стоит мама, не одна. Девочка, новенькая, не из общины, иная. Нет кровожадности, нет безумия, лишь любопытство. Она улыбается, зубы неровные, худенькая, а голову держит ровно, хоть её и венчает такая тяжесть волос.

— Как я тебе говорила, это Криденс.

Девочка делает шаг вперёд, протягивает бледную руку.

— Здравствуй, рада наконец-то тебя увидеть, я Мойра... ой, Частити. Новая благочестивая жизнь — новое благочестивое имя, так?

Коричневое платье, старое, но опрятное, плотно затягивает хрупкую фигурку. Мойра-Частити потирает плечо, где прошлись тисками мамины пальцы.

— Теперь вы брат и сестра. Живите дружно и приносите пользу «Новому Салему».

Криденс больше не одинок против тучи в тусклой церкви. Он не принимает Частити, для него есть лишь Мойра.

Мойра, Мойра, Мойра, спрятать бы это имя в железной коробке из-под леденцов, хранить, как клад, за половицей. Мойра — как свежий ветер в его жизни, заражает любопытством, ей всё интересно. Она быстрыми шажками мерит церковь, и даже убогое это убранство приводит её в восторг.

Мойра на улице, на свободе словно сходит с ума. Она тараторит, слова наслаиваются друг на друга. Криденс внимает в беспомощном восторге перед её жаждой жизни.

— Я раньше жила на ферме, у меня была буквально тысяча названых братьев и сестёр, говорят, мои настоящие родители из Ирландии, но я их не помню, как я тут оказалась, ещё и в пустыне? Загадка! Я слышала, у мамы были рыжие волосы, как у меня, а Том говорил, что рыжие волосы только у ведьм, поэтому у меня коричневые. Но что Том, он такой глупый, что запрягал бы телегу впереди лошади. На самом деле так говорят, когда кто-то очень торопится. Меня всё время за это корили, а знаешь, как всё медленно на ферме? Даже ветер дует еле-еле. А за изгородью раз в год ковбой проедет, вот и все новости. Хорошо, что госпожа Бэрбоун привезла меня сюда, здесь всё такое быстрое и столько всего! Я чувствую себя на своём месте. Может, я родилась в Нью-Йорке, а не в Ирландии? Или в Ирландии всё быстрее? Я бы хотела туда съездить, может, посмотрю на своих родителей. Хочешь со мной?

У Мойры в руках всё горит, будто не мама поручила ей очередные дела по дому или в общине, а она сама захотела. За едой Мойра болтает без умолку, и даже замечания не могут её остановить. Криденс млеет от её храбрости, но в глубине души боится, что добром это не кончится.

Может, Мойра именно та, кто изменит Мэри Лу Бэрбоун? Она станет добрее, и к нему тоже.

А ещё...

Каждый вечер Криденс поднимается в свою комнату (мама запрещает называть эти кельи кельями, только комнаты, будто от этого они станут роскошными) и идёт мимо двери Мойры. В маленькую щёлочку он видит, как сестра перед зеркалом распускает волосы и расчёсывает их. Длинные и тяжёлые кудри падают на спину и послушно тянутся за гребешком. Криденс мысленно откидывает их на её хрупкое плечо и рисует в воображении кусочек обнажённой кожи — тонкую шею и спину с россыпью веснушек. В самых смелых фантазиях он пересчитывает золотистые точки. В самых-самых смелых — касается губами.

Мама не становится добрее, наоборот, злится пуще прежнего. Криденсу достаётся даже за малейшие промахи. Но что там ругань и побои — день за днём мама откусывает по кусочку от Мойры, прячет её под фарфоровой личиной Частити. За каждое лишнее слово за едой, за каждый смешок или неудобный вопрос ей достаётся сполна.

— Если она ещё раз тебя тронет, я её...

Мойра обрывает угрозы, ей страшно:

— Пожалуйста, не надо! Давай подождём. Мы подрастём ещё немного и сбежим вместе.

Мойра готова была бы бежать прямо сейчас. Но Криденс слушается: возможно, Мойра просто хорошая актриса и умело притворяется Частити, чтобы выиграть время.

В привычную рутину добавилось ещё одно дело — смотреть на Мойру перед сном. Сегодня дверь плотно закрыта, внутри раздаётся лязг лезвий.

Мойра сама себе состригает волосы. Смотрит на него с такой болью, сжимает в кулаке ножницы, словно готова кого-то убить.

— Это мать тебя заставила?

— Я сама так решила. Длинные волосы — это столько мороки, да и вшей можно подхватить...

Мойра шмыгает носом и сгребает мёртвую медную кучу в ведро. Криденс берёт её за руку и ведёт на чердак, там не услышат, там можно говорить.

— Что мать такого тебе сказала?

— Моя мама... настоящая мама, из Ирландии, она была больной. У неё не было мужа, и, кажется, она не знала, кто мой отец. Она ложилась с мужчинами не из нужды, как другие делают, чтобы заработать, а просто потому что ей нравилось. Она была сумасшедшей. И мама сказала, что у меня эта болезнь в крови, но она поможет мне избавиться.

— Но волосы-то зачем?

— Потому что всё, что я помню о маме, — её распущенные волосы. Я ещё любила их хватать и совать в рот.

Криденс прижимает её к себе, впервые касаясь так тесно, гладит жёсткие кудряшки.

— Мойра, мы обязательно сбежим, обещаю тебе. Ты не больная. Ты же... ты же не перед каждым мужчиной распускаешь волосы.

— Только перед тобой.

Они замолкают. Что же, это похоже на признание.

— Ты зовёшь меня Мойрой. А как мне тебя звать?

— Я... я не помню.

Имя забито и втоптано так глубоко, что он лучше пустит себе кровь, чем скажет. Мойре нельзя через такое проходить. Она должна оставаться собой.

Мойра — его свет, пускай и тускнеющий день ото дня.


End file.
